Legends Never Die, Friendships Are Forever
by steph84
Summary: Harry and his best friend Brianna are staying at Hogwarts for Christmas break. What will they find out about each other?
1. Goodbyes

A/N: I do not own any of these characters except for Brianna.  
  
Brianna Natale sighed and tried to concentrate on her potions review. She was so tired of studying whether or not aconite and willow feathers would explode or whether it would make a potion that would revive someone, even if they were an inch from death. She couldn't take much more. Brushing her long auburn hair out of her hazel eyes, she stood up from her seat in the library and went off in search of her friends.  
  
Brianna had come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry five years ago. At first, she had been nervous and scared, not knowing exactly what to expect. She was of magical descent and had known she was a witch all her life, but didn't know what Hogwarts would hold in store for her.  
  
Much to her shock and surprise, she had nothing but happiness at Hogwarts. Not that sadness and sorrow didn't sometimes accompany the pleasure that filled her life, but the majority of her stay had enlightened her. For Brianna had the best friends a girl could ever hope for. Ron Weasley could make her laugh without even trying and would stand there dumbfounded when Brianna laughed heartily at a comment he had made, which had originally not intended to be funny. Hermione Granger was as smart as smart could be and didn't hesitate to help Brianna if she was ever in a fix, which was happening more often than before. And then there was Harry Potter, the cute boy whom shared Brianna's every laugh, tear and joy. He and Brianna were indeed the best of friends and it was known throughout the school that they were inseparable. When the group found out about the Philosopher Stone in their first year and Harry faced his enemy in the dungeons, deep below the school, Brianna was there, cheering him on from the sidelines. Although she was seriously wounded, that didn't stop her from mentally helping Harry maintain strength. During their second year when the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets and Tom Riddle was unravelled, Brianna was there with Harry when he faced Riddle in the Chamber. When the Azkaban guards, the Dementors tortured Harry with their mind powers in their third year, Brianna was there to help him beat them. And just last year, Brianna was Harry's strength for the big tournament that was happening within Hogwart's school walls. Yes, indeed, it was known securely that the group could not be broken up for long. Yet someone was still trying.  
  
Draco Malfoy was Harry Potter's worst enemy and every teacher's nightmare. He was pompous, arrogant and narcissistic, only believing that people saw him in their presence. He had it out for Harry ever since they first met; and had it bad for Brianna since the first word she ever spoke to him. He thought she was gorgeous with her long hair and sparkling eyes that lit up when she laughed. He was determined to have her by his side by the end of the fifth year; by will or not.  
  
Brianna found Hermione just outside the library and together they walked down the hall to the Gryffindor Tower entrance. After spouting off the password to the Fat Lady, they climbed through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor Common Room where Harry and Ron sat, playing a game of Wizard Chess. Brianna sat down beside Harry on the arm of the chair and he looked up at her with a smile that Hermione and Ron read very well. Smiling at each other knowingly, Hermione sat down beside Ron and started whispering to him. They laughed together, staring giddily at Harry and Brianna. Confused, Brianna glanced at Harry.  
  
"What's so funny? Do I have stupid written on my forehead and no one's bothered to tell me?" she asked him, touching her forehead slightly. Harry shook his head quickly, indicating that he didn't want to discuss whatever Hermione and Ron were laughing about. Brianna knew that she couldn't push Harry to talk about something he didn't feel needed discussing so she began telling him under her breath where to place the chess pieces. Everyone knew that Harry was horrible at chess, especially compared to Ron.  
  
The rest of the afternoon flew by and before the group knew it, it was dinnertime. "I'm starved!" cried Ron, closing up the chessboard in a hurry.  
  
"You're always hungry," muttered Hermione, almost grumpily. All afternoon she had been trying to avert Ron's attention to her and Brianna could only suspect one reason. For a few years now, Harry and Brianna had been talking about what it would be like if Ron and Hermione got together.  
  
"I think they'd make a great couple!" Harry claimed one evening. "They always can finish each other's sentences."  
  
"While they're arguing," Brianna finished for him. "I know; we've all heard it enough."  
  
"But they do argue enough to be a couple," Harry reminded her and even Brianna couldn't argue with him there.  
  
As the four of them passed through the portrait hole on their way to the Great Hall, they passed Professor Severus Snape, the Potions teacher. He sneered at them, always unhappy to see them, and hurried on his way. Brianna felt Harry go tense next to her. He and Professor Snape always managed to get on each other's nerves and it was known that Snape hated Harry's father for reasons that best be left alone. Brianna didn't see why he bothered to take out his anger on Harry, but she usually kept her mouth quiet around Snape. He gave her an eerily strange feeling whenever he so much as glanced in her direction.  
  
Dinner was incredible, as it always was at Hogwarts. With Christmas just around the corner, Brianna's mind was reeling. What to get everyone? The upcoming trip to the wizarding village of Hogsmeade was approaching rapidly and Brianna figured that would be the best time to buy for everyone. But she was also facing a dilemma about where to spend the holidays. Her parents, both very successful, owning a family corporation, were back at home and usually very busy for the holidays. But the past two years, Brianna had managed to make it home to spend Christmas with her and her two siblings, Mark and Stacey. In past years, someone had always stayed at the school for the holidays with Harry, seeing as his only living relatives weren't the type of people you would want to spend the holidays with (nor any other time, for that matter). But this year, both Ron and Hermione were going home for Christmas and Brianna didn't want Harry to be all alone for the holidays. She considered asking him to go home with her to her family, but she knew he would politely decline, not wanting to be a burden on anyone. And she longed for some alone time with her best friend, to talk further about matters concerning two of their friends.  
  
"Earth to Brianna! Come in, Brianna!" Ron's brother Fred's voice drifted into Brianna's brain and it sent waves to the rest of her body, telling her to respond to what he was saying. Looking up she tried to immerse herself in the conversation by laughing quietly. Fred's twin brother, George, looked at her in amazement.  
  
"Even when she's daydreaming, she can still pitch in a few ideas," he said kiddingly. "You've got yourself a real winner here, Harry!" He winked at him and Harry bowed his head, his face going red. Brianna shook her own head, not sure whether to laugh or lash out at the twins. Deciding against the latter part of the argument, she was saved by Ron's outburst of anger as Malfoy appeared behind Harry's chair. Ron, who was seated across from Harry, stared angrily.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Draco smiled his smug smile and Brianna turned around to face him. She wanted nothing more than to punch him smack in the jaw, but knew that if she did, she would have the entire Head Table of teachers on her case in a matter of moments. "I'm just seeing how my dear schoolmates are doing," Malfoy sneered, his eyes on Brianna. "Am I not allowed?"  
  
"No." Hermione's voice was clear and direct. Malfoy backed off slightly, obviously recalling the incident a few years back when Hermione slapped him clear across his smug face. He back away from the table slowly, the Gryffindor group watching him slink. Ron growled as soon as Malfoy was out of sight.  
  
"I hate that guy!" he muttered under his breath, grabbing a handful of food and stuffing it in his mouth. "He's so rude!"  
  
Hermione shot a disgusted look at Ron and looked as if she wanted to comment, but thought better of it and kept any further words to herself. Brianna turned around to face her friends again and glanced sideways to share a look with Harry. He, of all people, knew all too well what Malfoy was capable of. And he also knew how much Brianna wanted to avoid him.  
  
The weeks flew by and before the Hogwart's students knew what had happened, exams were upon them. Brianna came out of her last exam, not entirely sure how she had done, but not exactly caring either. Last week, she had sent an owl to her parents, telling them that she was staying at school for Christmas and she had received one back this very morning, her parents explaining that they felt it was best, too, as they were going to be fairly busy over the break and felt they wouldn't be able to spend any time with her. "You'll come home as soon as your father and I get a break from work," her mother wrote in her sloppy scrawl. Brianna scoffed. In other words, possibly by summertime, she would be allowed back home.  
  
The Christmas holidays started with a bang for Harry and Brianna. Brianna, growing up in Canada, loved the snow. And Hogwarts hosted plenty of it for the winter months. After everyone had left for the holidays, there were very few students left, 14in total. Professor Dumbledore had once again decided since the number of students left was so low, to have them join the teachers at the Head Table for the Christmas Feast. The morning of the day before the Feast, however, Brianna and Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Promise me you'll write and send an owl every day," Hermione whispered in Brianna's ear as she hugged her tightly. Brianna promised, trying to stop the tears from coursing down her cheeks. She tried to ignore the boys' scoffs and laughter.  
  
"You'd think they were never going to see each other again!" snorted Ron, watching the two girls part.  
  
"You never know!" Hermione cried. "Any time you say goodbye to someone could be the last time. I'm not being morbid, but it's a fact."  
  
"You sound like Professor Trelawney," Ron commented and received an extremely nasty look from Hermione. Waving goodbye, the pair hurried down the steps of the school, leaving Harry and Brianna standing alone in the threshold of Hogwarts. 


	2. These Are the Days

A/N: I do not own any of these characters except for Brianna.  
  
"Well? What do you want to do now?" Harry had a note of teasing in his voice and Brianna laughed.  
  
"I dunno. What about you?"  
  
Harry grinned wickedly. "I have this incredible idea. Think about it. We're nearly alone in Hogwarts. There's no one else around. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
Brianna grinned. "Yeah; let's have some fun!" She grabbed Harry's hand and pushed him out the doorway into a snow bank. He protested gently as she began tossing handfuls of light snow at him.  
  
"That's not what I had in mind!" he cried, jumping out of the snow bank, brushing himself off. He grabbed a handful of snow and thrust it down the back of Brianna's shirt. "That's what I had in mind!" he yelled, running further onto the grounds. Brianna followed him closely, still tossing snow.  
  
The two of them laughed and giggled their way across the grounds, shivering underneath their clothes for lack of winter wear. They stopped when they approached the gamekeeper, Hagrid's, hut. Harry looked almost sad for a moment.  
  
"This will be the first Christmas that Hagrid isn't here," he said. "He's gone off to spend it with that Maxine teacher from one of the other wizarding schools." His eyes fell towards the ground and Brianna moved closer to him.  
  
"Aww, poor baby," she said soothingly before shoving a pile of snow down Harry's shirt. She took off and he began to chase her, his sad feeling gone now for he had his best friend there with him. And she was all he needed.  
  
Once back inside the castle, Harry and Brianna headed towards the Gryffindor Tower to change out of their wet clothes and sit in front of the fire in the Common Room. It was only after they got back from their dormitories that they realized they were the only two Gryffindors left. All the others had gone home for the holidays.  
  
"Oh well. More room for us, I suppose," Harry said, stretching out on the lounge chair. Brianna grinned and flopped down beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and together they watched the flames from the fire dance.  
  
"I'm really glad you stayed with me, Bri," Harry muttered into her hair. Slowly Brianna opened her eyes, feeling exhausted from their romp around the grounds.  
  
"What else are friends for?" She tilted her head towards him and smiled. Just then the Gryffindor portrait swung open and Professor McGonagall marched in. Stopping short at the sight of Harry and Brianna, she smiled (which was a rare sight) and motioned for them to get up.  
  
"There is a gathering in the Great Hall," she told them in her brisk tone. "I suggest you attend. It isn't mandatory, but it would be a bright idea." With that, she clamoured back out of the portrait hole and Harry smiled at Brianna.  
  
"Did she seem a bit.tipsy to you?"  
  
"I think someone's celebrating Christmas a little early," Brianna said quietly, nestling her head back on Harry's chest. "I don't know why that surprises us. She's done it every year since we've been here."  
  
The rest of the evening was a blur to Brianna as she drifted in and out of sleep in Harry's arms. At times she woke, frightened as to where she was, then realizing Harry was beside her, settled back down to sleep again. Morning came quickly and before Brianna knew it, Harry was stirring her awake.  
  
"Come on, sleepy head. Breakfast is in twenty minutes and I'm guessing you'll want to get ready." He grinned gently. "That means we should only be forty minutes late by the time you're done."  
  
Brianna struggled off the lounge chair and placidly pushed Harry away from her. "Shut up," she muttered, stumbling up the steps to her dormitory. While washing her face in her sink, she looked in the mirror above and smiled. She was so glad she stayed at school. Being with Harry was ten times better than any of her parent's banquets that they had dragged her to in previous years. She hoped that Ron and Hermione had made it safely home and were enjoying their Christmas Eve Day. After she was ready (and it only took her fifteen minutes) she skipped down the stairs to join Harry. He took her arm gently and they began their journey to the Great Hall. Brianna felt that nothing could spoil her happiness.  
  
She was wrong.  
  
Upon entering the Hall, she noted that Professor Dumbledore had whisked all the tables used for House seating at meals into one corner and several chairs had appeared at the Head Table. She glanced around eagerly at all the Christmas decorations, feeling the spirit of the holiday boil up inside her. But it fell suddenly when she noticed Draco Malfoy seated further down the table. She stopped in her tracks as he grinned evilly at her. Harry, realizing her hesitation, stopped too and upon following her gaze, came across Malfoy's sneering face.  
  
"Ah, our last two have arrived," Dumbledore greeted, a small smile playing his lips. He followed their gazes to where Draco was seated and his smile faltered a bit. He looked almost apologetically at Harry and Brianna, as if promising them that nothing would happen with Draco. Harry nodded ever so slowly and once again, began leading Brianna to the table.  
  
After the food had been served, neither Brianna nor Harry had much of an interest in the food. Both of their appetites had decreased suddenly and they spent much of the early morning feast, staring at their hands, which they gripped under the table.  
  
Dumbledore spent much of the time telling anyone who would listen about the big Feast that was planned for that evening. He went around the table in turn, asking each individual what their plans for the day were.  
  
"Well, sir," stumbled a small second-year, "I was planning on reading up a bit on Quidditch. I've heard it's a fearfully exciting game and I wouldn't mind learning the rules a bit."  
  
Dumbledore nodded genuinely. After asking the boy a few questions about what he already knew about the sport, he turned to Harry. "Ah, young Mr. Potter. What do you have planned for the day?"  
  
"I-I don't really know yet, sir," Harry replied, looking down at the table. "I'm not totally sure."  
  
"Why don't you try playing in the snow for awhile? You two seemed to enjoy it yesterday." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes smiling with him. Brianna grinned from ear to ear. No matter what the situation was, Professor Dumbledore could always make her smile.  
  
"We'll take that into consideration, sir, thank you," Harry said, smiling back at the Headmaster.  
  
The pair excused themselves from the table before Dumbledore got around to asking Malfoy what he was doing. As soon as they were out of ear shot from the table, Harry leaned over to whisper in Brianna's ear.  
  
"I find it strange that Malfoy's staying. He's only ever stayed once before. And even then, he had a good reason."  
  
"I not only find it strange that he's staying," Brianna replied as they rounded the corner, heading to Gryffindor Tower, "But I find it even stranger that Crabbe and Goyle aren't staying with him." Crabbe and Goyle were Malfoy's two bodyguards, as Ron often called them. They were around him day and night, and were ready to fight anyone that dare challenge Malfoy.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement and told the Fat Lady the password. She swung open to let them inside. The fire was still roaring and there were two steaming fresh mugs of hot tea waiting by the fireplace. Brianna knew that the Hogwarts' house-elfs had gone to a lot of work to make sure they were both happy. Brianna couldn't help recalling the previous year when Hermione had tried to protest the use of house-elfs and cruelty against them. Brianna agreed with the cruelty part but it seemed cruel to deny them doing any work because it seemed to be what they loved. House-elfs were very helpful, even if it meant being hurtful to themselves.  
  
Brianna picked up her book entitled Magical History: A Documentation of the Salem Witch Trials and sat down on the couch, preparing to read in front of the fire with a cup of tea in her hand. Harry sat down behind her and, reading over her shoulder, they immersed themselves in the past of Massachusetts. 


	3. Trouble Ensues

A/N: I do not own any characters, except Brianna.  
  
Brianna awoke with a start. It took a moment for her to realize where she was. The Gryffindor Common Room came into focus and she felt Harry's heavy hands on her waist. They must have fallen asleep while reading. She gently pried herself out of Harry's grip and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Wondering what woke her so suddenly, she looked around, before recognizing the silent silhouette that sat by the window.  
  
"Hedwig!" she cried. "You frightened me!" Hedwig remained silent, but her sharp eyes penetrated the darkness of the Common Room. The fire had nearly gone out and a cloud slipped over the winter sun, casting the Common Room into darkness. Feeling the couch beside her, Brianna's fingers brushed the corner of an envelope. Picking it up, she rose to give Hedwig a piece of toast that lay on the table beside two empty mugs. Hedwig nibbled happily on the cold bread as Brianna studied the writing. It wasn't Hermione's, nor did it belong to Ron. In fact, it looked like.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry's godfather hadn't written him in weeks and Brianna knew that Harry was worried. Each morning as the post arrived, Brianna painfully watched Harry scan the room for a sign of Hedwig with a letter from Sirius. She knew he would want to read this right away.  
  
"Harry," she hissed quietly, not wanting to scare him. "Harry, wake up!" She shook his arm gently and he moaned, moving his head from one side to the other. "Harry, wake up, please! You have a letter."  
  
"Tell them not to bring it, then," he muttered. Brianna sighed impatiently.  
  
"Harry, you have a letter here! It's from Sirius!"  
  
Harry's eyes opened with a flash. "Sirius?" he muttered sleepily. He sat up quickly and grabbed his head as it began to spin. Snatching the letter out of Brianna's outstretched hand, he ripped it open and began to read aloud:  
  
Harry, I am sorry I haven't written for awhile. I've been very busy, indeed, but there is one thing I want to make clear. I am fine. Please don't worry yourself, as I know you tend to overreact when everything is fine. I will come visit you as soon as I can and I will bring your Christmas gift. Sirius  
  
Harry looked up from the parchment he held in his hands. He needn't speak a word; Brianna could read his face.  
  
"That's not Sirius," he said quietly, reading the letter again to himself. "It doesn't sound like him. 'I know you tend to overreact when everything is fine." What the hell is that?"  
  
Brianna shook her head, at a loss for words. She wanted to comfort Harry, telling him that maybe Sirius just had a bad day and it was nothing to worry about but a little voice in the back of her head kept nagging at her. Don't leave it alone. Pay attention to it. Something's wrong. Instead of saying these thoughts aloud, she smiled falsely and grabbed Harry's hands.  
  
"Come on, buddy, we've got to have a bit of fun before supper tonight. Don't worry about it now, we'll worry about it when we come back tonight."  
  
Harry nodded uncertainly. "Maybe he was just in a bad mood."  
  
"That's possible."  
  
Harry's eyes were frustrated as he followed Brianna out of the Common Room and outside. Before he had a chance to tell Brianna that they were going to freeze from lack of jackets, she began tossing fluffy snow at him again and it wasn't long before they were racing away from each other, white powder flying between them.  
  
"Isn't this sweet?"  
  
The sound of Malfoy's voice brought Brianna to a grinding halt and caused Harry to trip over her. Lying in the snow, they stared up at Malfoy, who looked unusually large from this view. "Little Potter and his girlfriend playing in the snow," he sneered. "Isn't this such a pleasant sight?"  
  
Harry jumped up and sneered back in Malfoy's face. "What's it to you, Draco?"  
  
Draco smiled, a nasty thought crossing his mind. Instead of relaying it, he simply replied, "Nothing. But keep an eye on your girl, Potter." His eyes became dark and violent. "Someone might just snatch her from under your nose." With that, he turned and left.  
  
Brianna grabbed the back of Harry's sweater to keep him from attacking Malfoy's departing figure. "It's not worth it," she whispered gently. Staring down at Malfoy's back as Harry turned away, she grimaced, trying to hold down the deep, dark thoughts she hid in her mind.  
  
Supper that night began promptly at six. Brianna could tell that Sirius' note still plagued Harry's mind. He barely noticed that she was wearing his jumper that Mrs. Weasley made for him. All the way down to the Hall, Brianna kept trying to make Harry laugh, but she knew that deep down inside, Malfoy was also irritating him.  
  
Albus Dumbledore once again headed up the great Head Table at the end of the Hall. He looked mighty powerful in his glimmering robes. Brianna felt that maybe she wasn't dressed as properly as she should be, but Dumbledore greeted them both with a great smile and a cheerful hello. When Harry responded glumly, he immediately sensed that something was wrong.  
  
"Mr. Potter, may I speak to you after the meal?" he asked in his kind, gentle voice and Harry looked a little startled. "Nothing serious, my dear boy, nothing serious." He grinned again and Harry nodded sombrely.  
  
Dinner was spectacular, as usual. Harry's mood seemed to have lifted greatly when a note from Hagrid arrived, telling everyone how his holidays were going. Brianna made a mental note to send a Christmas greeting to Hagrid the following morning. Dumbledore finished reading Hagrid's letter and set it aside his plate in the graceful way that he always moved. He sighed deeply and smiled at Harry. Many of the students had already dispersed to their dormitories and Brianna whispered to Harry that she was going back to the Common Room so he could talk to Dumbledore.  
  
"I want you to stay here with me," he whispered back, looking into her eyes. Brianna felt herself melt and as much as she wanted to protest, she slowly nodded her agreement. However, their conversation with Dumbledore didn't take place until several minutes after all the teachers left to be with their houses. Draco Malfoy remained seated at his place, smirking at Brianna and Harry. He knew that they wanted a word alone with Dumbledore, and he wasn't about to let that happen.  
  
"Harry, Brianna, I want to show you something," Dumbledore said, standing. "Mr. Malfoy, if you'll excuse us." He began to walk towards the Hall doors. Harry tried to hide his smile, but Brianna burst out laughing at the sudden drop in Malfoy's sneer. She jumped up quickly to join Harry and Dumbledore, and also to avoid being left alone in Draco's presence.  
  
They walked what seemed like for miles without a trace of where Dumbledore was leading them. Up one staircase, only to descend the parallel one. Brianna felt her head spinning before Dumbledore reached a doorway. Turning to face them, he gestured for them to sit. Looking around at the concrete ground, Harry and Brianna sat, both wincing at the cold.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at their quizzical glances. "I tried to lose Mr. Malfoy," he told them, "for I had a feeling that he would follow us to hear what I'm about to say." He took a deep breath. "Harry, what I'm about to say may surprise and shock you. Then again, you may already know. Your godfather, Sirius Black, has been Abunded."  
  
Harry shrugged. "What's Abunded?"  
  
"Abunded is like being controlled by someone else. Your godfather is being controlled by a man of the name Henry Wattler. He's an old friend of Sirius' from school here. He was a bright boy, but had an extreme liking for the Dark Arts. Abunding is a Dark Arts practice."  
  
"But why would Henry Wattler want to Abund Sirius?" Brianna asked, her mind full of questions.  
  
Dumbledore shrugged and slowly lowered himself to the ground in front of the teenagers. "Who knows why anyone does anything?" he asked, more to himself than Harry and Brianna. They shared a concerned look and stared eagerly at Dumbledore, awaiting more of the story. When he failed to continue, Harry's temper flared.  
  
"Well, what's going to happen to Sirius? What can we do to stop Wattler?"  
  
Dumbledore immediately looked apologetic. "I'm afraid there is nothing you can do, Harry. Not yet. The Abunding can only be undone when one of two things happens. Either the victim must drink the potion used to revive Abunding sufferers, or the Controller, Wattler in this case, must lose interest in his subject and move on. Once that happens, the victim is freed of the Abundance."  
  
Harry's eyes began to gleam and Brianna quickly jumped to her feet, pulling Harry with her. "Thank you, Dumbledore. At least now we know why Sirius sent that strange letter to Harry."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, without saying a word and Brianna had the distinct sense that Dumbledore knew all about the letter. How he knew, she wasn't sure. "Harry and I are going to go back to the Common Room before it gets really late." She began tugging on Harry's arm, and Harry protested loudly.  
  
"Before you go, may I ask a favour of you two?" Dumbledore asked. When they responded, he said, "Please help me up. I'm not as young as I used to be." 


	4. Dumbledore's Explanation

A/N: I do not own any characters except Brianna.  
  
"That explains a lot, Harry!" Brianna said, pacing in front of the couch where Harry sat, the shadows of the flames from the fire dancing in his eyes. "Sirius isn't just acting weird, he's being controlled."  
  
"It does explain the strange letter," Harry replied thoughtfully, "but that doesn't help. What can we do to stop it?"  
  
"Oh, no. No way, Harry. You heard Dumbledore. That's Dark Arts stuff. You don't want to get mixed up in that. Again."  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes with his fists. After putting his glasses back on he sighed. "But I can't just let Sirius continue to suffer as someone's puppet. What if Wattler never gets tired? And I want to know why exactly he's controlling my godfather. If he hates him so much, why doesn't he just turn him in to the Azkaban guards? Wouldn't that make more sense?" Harry was beginning to get irate at the thought of sitting by helplessly until Henry Wattler grew tired of controlling Sirius. Brianna's heart ached to help Harry, but she knew no matter what she said, it couldn't relent the pain he was feeling.  
  
Her eyes were beginning to feel heavy so she told Harry she was tired. Looking somewhat disappointed, he bid her a goodnight and she left him sitting in front of the fire, feeling terrible about deserting him when he needed her most. Upstairs in her dorm, she reflected on being the only person in the dorm. She climbed into her pyjamas and into bed, but instead of falling straight to sleep like she had predicted, she tossed and turned. Christmas was a time to spend with your family and friends. It was a time to be with your loved ones. And right now, a loved one of Brianna's was downstairs, alone, and hurting. It was too much. She flicked on a light and hurried down the stairs.  
  
Harry was still sitting in front of the fire, like she had left him moments ago. He hadn't noticed her yet and she took this time to study him carefully. She had seen pictures of his parents in the photo book that Hagrid gave Harry at the end of their first year at Hogwarts. She agreed with the fact that Harry looked like his father, and had his mother's green eyes. Watching him stare into the fire, she felt a deep emotion of longing, like something was missing in her life. True, she was only fifteen and still had her whole life ahead of her. But what did she want to spend it doing? Did she ever want to marry? And most of all, what would happen to her friendship with Harry, Ron and Hermione after school? Would they all go their separate ways? That thought hurt her too much so she stopped thinking about it and went back to concentrating on Harry's face. She truly loved him as a friend; she felt she could turn to no one else when it came to matters of importance. Ron and Hermione were incredible friends, but it's true that you only have one real friend in your life. One person who will share laughter and tears with you. And that person, for Brianna, was Harry. But the question was, did Harry think the same of Brianna?  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Harry's voice startled her and she almost fell down the remaining steps. She composed herself and he glared at her strangely. "I thought you were going to bed."  
  
There he stood, in front of her, looking more tired and weary than she had seen him in a long time. Before she could stop herself, she threw her arms around him and held him close. Expecting him to pull away, she anticipated what her explanation would be. But instead, he pulled her tight to him.  
  
"You're my best friend, Bri," he whispered, almost tearfully. "I feel like I can tell you anything. I love the way you act, the way you talk, your looks, the way you can make me laugh when I'm feeling low. When everyone else doubted me about being Slytherin's heir, you were there for me and didn't back down. Thank you so much for being my friend."  
  
Brianna pulled away from him and placed her forehead on his. "I'll always be there for you." She grinned. "Besides, I'm a pureblood so even if you were Slytherin's heir, I wouldn't have to worry."  
  
He laughed and pushed her towards the stairs. "Want to have a sleep- over tonight?" he asked, carefully studying her face and her reaction. She nodded eagerly. It had been a long time since just the two of them got together to read and stay in each other's room for the night. Usually, it was all four of them and they managed to conjure up a television for entertainment. Grabbing his hand, she led him up the stairs into her dorm.  
  
No matter how long she knew him for, or how many times they had these get togethers, she had the feeling that she would always feel weird about Harry being in her room. It didn't bother her as much when Ron was there, but just the two of them felt strange. They often fell asleep on the couch or lounge chair in the Common Room, but that was different. It was mutual territory. This was her room, the Girl's Dormitory. This was private, personal space.  
  
Sitting down on the bed, they managed to call up a television set and took to watching old British shows for the next few hours. Brianna always felt so safe and comfortable with Harry around. They lie together on the bed, his arms wrapped around her waist and it always felt so natural. Like they belonged together.  
  
The world seemed perfect that night. If only they could get the Sirius matter sorted out, life would be great.  
  
It was close to two a.m. when Brianna next opened her eyes. The room was dark and the television set had disappeared. She felt around for Harry's hand, but found nothing. Sitting up, alert, she glanced around the room before coming across Harry, seated by the window, bathed in the thin stream of moonlight that trickled through the curtains.  
  
"Hey, Bri, you gotta come see this!" he whispered urgently. Jumping up quickly, she ran to join him at the window. Looking out on to the grounds, she let her eyes scan.  
  
"I don't see anything, Harry."  
  
"That's because you're looking down. Look up."  
  
Confused, Brianna looked up into the night sky. Above them was a bright moon. It was an awesome sight and Brianna could see why Harry would want to share it with her. Sleepily, she yawned and relaxed against the wall. "You had me worried it was something bad," she grinned and he smiled back.  
  
"Nothing bad. For once. Just something I thought you would like to see." His smile faded. "Are you okay?"  
  
Brianna nodded, yawning again. "Just tired. I got kind of scared when you weren't beside me."  
  
Harry grinned to himself, a warm feeling building up inside of him. Dare he tell her? Dare he say anything and ruin the good thing they had going for him? Should he tell her how he felt for her and had been feeling for the past two years, or should he take Ron's advice and give her time and space?  
  
"Are you the one who's okay now?" Brianna's voice brought him back to earth. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked solemnly at her.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just thinking."  
  
As if she could read his mind, she sat up on her knees and leaned towards him. "What is it?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"What is it you're thinking about? You do want to say something, don't you?"  
  
"You scare me, sometimes, Brianna. It's almost as if you can read my mind."  
  
She laughed. "Yeah, so quit thinking such dirty things!"  
  
He punched her playfully and she toppled over, lying flat on her back on the floor. Wiggling around, she arranged herself so that her head was lying on Harry's lap. Looking up at him, she repeated, "So what is it you want to talk about?"  
  
"Nothing I want to start discussing right now."  
  
"All right. But I am here when you want to talk."  
  
Fingering her hair and brushing it out of her eyes lovingly, he replied, "That's what I love about our friendship. If I don't want to talk about something, you don't pressure me."  
  
Brianna yawned again, this time longer. "I'm just too tired right now. Tomorrow, I promise, I'll bug you."  
  
Once again, he pushed her light heartedly and with that, he lay down beside her on the floor in the moonlight and drifted off into a deep, comfortable sleep. 


	5. Everyone Has Their Reasons

A/N: I do not own any characters except Brianna.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine! Time to rise and shine!"  
  
Harry wasn't exactly sure at first what was beating him over the head, but when he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Brianna, still in her pyjamas, standing over him, playfully bopping him on the head with her pillow.  
  
"Morning! And Merry Christmas!" she cried, jumping into his lap. He protested in pain, and she punched him on the shoulder, muttering, "Big baby!"  
  
Sitting up quickly, he smiled and said, "Well, Merry Christmas to you, too. What did you get me?" He laughed.  
  
She beamed and ran over to the chest at the bottom of her bed. Hiding something behind her back, she sat down on her knees in front of him. "Are you sure you want it?"  
  
"Not right now," he replied, and her face fell. "I mean, I do want it, but I haven't got your gift on me."  
  
"Don't be silly, Harry. You being here with me on Christmas morning is a gift enough. Now, here." She held out her hands and in them lay a box. Grabbing it excitedly, Harry ripped the lid off and tried to keep from screaming.  
  
She had gotten him the one thing he wanted most for his broomstick: golden tassels. They hung on the end of your broomstick and were very important to Seekers, for the distracted the opposing Seeker from the Snitch. Happily, he wrapped his arms around her and repeated, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"  
  
"You're welcome," she laughed. "I'm glad to see that you like them."  
  
"Are you crazy? I love them!" But his smile and happiness faltered. "They must have cost a fortune, Bri."  
  
"Yeah, but you're worth it."  
  
He held the box out to her. "I can't accept these. They're too much." Feeling incredibly awful, he lay the box in front of her. Truth be told, it wasn't because of the price. For he had gotten her an even more expensive gift. Actually, he had gotten her two gifts, both bought months ago. Harry had been planning on telling Brianna how he felt for quite some time now, so he bought her a gold chain with a pendant in the shape of a key. But he had a backup plan. He also bought her a set of books on the Salem Witch Trials, since he knew she enjoyed reading about them. The books were in case he hadn't gotten around to telling her how he felt. Now, looking at the golden tassels in the box, he thought he very well couldn't run to his room and bring out a set of books for her. It just wouldn't be right. Brianna scoffed. "Are you crazy? Take them, Harry. They're a gift. I just won't get you anything for your birthday or Christmas for the next eight years." She grinned and he relented. They were nice. And maybe there was still time to tell her how he felt. Setting the box aside, he took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Brianna, there's something I have to tell you." She nodded encouragingly, her heart beating fast. What was he going to say?  
  
"Brianna, you know you're my best friend, right?" She nodded. "Well, there's this."  
  
His words were cut off by the sudden commotion at the window. Hedwig arrived carrying parcels, accompanied by Pig, Ron's owl. Jumping to assist the owls with the gifts and cards, Brianna left Harry sitting on the floor, feeling like a fool. He buried his head in his hands. Why didn't he just blurt it out?  
  
"Harry, you have a card from Sirius!"  
  
Sitting beside him on the floor, she thrust an envelope into his hands. Momentarily forgetting his problem, he tore the paper and opened the card.  
  
Harry, I'm sorry for the last note I sent you. I haven't been feeling myself lately and I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm very sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I send this card with my Christmas wishes and I hope that soon you and I will be able to get together and I will give you your present. Sirius  
  
Harry's mind exploded in fireworks. That seemed more like the Sirius he knew. Maybe Wattler had grown exhausted of Sirius and had moved on to someone new. He looked at Brianna, expecting to see joy, yet all he saw was disappointment.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her. She shrugged.  
  
"Something just occurred to me. I actually feel pretty stupid not thinking of it before." She looked at him. "How did Dumbledore know that Wattler was controlling Sirius?"  
  
Harry hesitated. He hadn't thought of that, either. "How does Dumbledore know anything?" he replied, keeping his tone light and cheery. "I swear, that man is a psychic." Noticing the concerned look on Brianna's face, he changed the subject. "But don't worry about that now. Sirius sounds more like himself, and I want to enjoy this holiday. It's not too often that you and I are left alone together." Standing up, he started to walk out of the room. "I'm going to get your present." As soon as he left, Brianna stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. Holding Sirius' letter in her hand, she tried to read the energy off of it, a specialty of hers. It seemed normal; no different from any other card Sirius had ever sent. Then again, there would be no change. It was still Sirius who was sending it, still his soul. Just not his mind that were creating the words.  
  
Back in Harry's room, he was having trouble deciding which gift to give her. If he gave her the chain without an explanation, would she get frightened and run? Was she even interested in him as more than a friend? What would he do if she laughed, thinking it wasn't good enough? Maybe he ought to stick to the books. On second thought, he decided to bring both gifts and try to tell her how he felt before they went down to the Hall.  
  
"What took you so long? I thought you got lost!" Brianna bounced up and down on the bed, her hands outstretched. "What did you get me?" she asked teasingly. Playing along with her game, Harry knelt in front of where she was perched on the corner of the bed.  
  
"Close your eyes," he said.  
  
Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, what is he going to do? her mind screamed at her. Warnings flooded her brain. Don't lose control of yourself. So you're in love with him; that's no reason to act like a fool. The thoughts would have continued if she didn't hear Harry's voice whisper in her ear.  
  
"Brianna, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now," he started. "I want to tell you that."  
  
"Mr. Potter! Miss Natale! Are you ready for Christmas breakfast?" Professor McGonagall's voice boomed from the Common Room. When they didn't answer, she called, "Are you even awake?"  
  
"Yes, Professor, we're awake," Harry called back, sighing deeply. Brianna opened her eyes and Harry motioned for her to be silent. If she called back, Professor McGonagall would realize that they were in the same room.  
  
"Well, hurry up and get ready. We're all waiting for you. Oh, and by the way, Merry Christmas!" They listened and heard the hard clicking of the professor's shoes on the floor. Once they heard the portrait hole slam, they both breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I thought for sure we were dead!" cried Brianna, giddy from the tension. Harry nodded eagerly, trying to get his thoughts back in order.  
  
"Brianna, there's something I've got to tell you."  
  
"We've covered that already." "Yeah, well, the thing is, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time so don't get mad at me for not doing it sooner."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I really wanted to tell you on several occasions, but it never seemed the right time. So anyway, Brianna."  
  
"Potter! Natale! Get moving!" Professor McGonagall's voice cleared the Tower once again. "If I don't see your smiling faces in fifteen minutes, you will both get a lecture from me!" Once again, they heard the portrait door slam shut and for the second time, Harry almost kicked himself for not saying things sooner.  
  
"I'm going to get ready," he told her, "before Professor McGonagall knocks down the wall." Brianna giggled.  
  
"Okay. I'll meet you in the Common Room in ten minutes, okay?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." The two went their separate ways, each kicking themselves. Harry regretted not coming straight out and telling Brianna that he loved her. And Brianna was kicking herself for not pushing him to say whatever he wanted to say faster. As she prepared herself for breakfast, she began running ideas through her head of what he wanted to tell her. Several thoughts raced through her mind, each more unusual and unlikely than the next. But one stood out in her mind the most and if that was it, then she was ready to confess it, too. She was in love with Harry Potter.  
  
The Hall was decorated beautifully, due to Professor Flitwick's charms. Glistening Christmas ornaments dangled from high places, giving the entire Hall an aura of happiness and love. How appropriate, Harry thought as he and Brianna seated themselves at the Head Table. Dumbledore nodded a greeting to them, then stood to give his morning announcements.  
  
"Good morning, and a Happy Christmas to you all!" he began and there were mutters of the same to him. "I trust you all slept well last night," he continued, glancing at Harry and Brianna over his half-moon glasses. They both looked down at the table quickly.  
  
"Boy, he doesn't miss a thing," mumbled Harry and Brianna agreed silently. Dumbledore finished his morning greeting and then sat. Suddenly some of the best looking and smelling food any of them had even been in the presence of appeared on the table and everyone dug in. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were discussing plans for that night's Feast. Snape kept giving glaring stares at Harry and Brianna all throughout breakfast. Harry glared back and Brianna kept her eyes open for signs of trouble. But even Snape seemed in a good mood that morning. Brianna caught him close to smiling at one point.  
  
When everyone was finished they sat for a few lingering moments, talking and laughing. Among the relaxation, Harry and Brianna managed to slip off. While walking down the corridor, Harry wrapped his hand around the small jewellery box in his pocket. Taking a deep breath, he began again, this time cutting straight to the chase.  
  
"Brianna, about this thing I want to tell you. It's about how I feel."  
  
Brianna sighed. "Stuffed, I know. Tonight I don't know if I'll be able to eat anything if I don't want to explode."  
  
"No, not about anything like that. It's about how I feel. About you."  
  
Brianna's heart started racing fast and she tried to think of an excuse to get away quickly. "I know, Harry. You're my best friend, remember? We share everything, including beds, apparently."  
  
Thrown off by this comment, he replied, "Technically, we've never actually shared a bed. But that's not what I'm talking about! Brianna, I."  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The sound of Malfoy's voice froze Brianna's blood. She was getting even stronger emotions from him lately and they were intense enough to scare her. She spun around to face him.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked irritated, at Malfoy for interrupting and at herself for not stopping what was going on.  
  
"It's clear what I want, Natale," he sneered in her face. "And I will get it. I promise you that."  
  
Harry stepped forward. "Now hold on here a minute, Malfoy. You can talk down to me, that's fine. But don't you dare talk down to Brianna. She wants nothing to do with you."  
  
"Oh yeah? Ask her about last summer, Potter. See what you think then." With a small, arrogant wave, he disappeared around the corner. Harry turned to Brianna.  
  
"Last summer?"  
  
Bursting into tears, Brianna ran to Gryffindor Tower and up the stairs to her room. Locking the door, she lay in the darkness of her confined space, sunshine trying to fight its way through her curtains. Ignoring Harry's pleading and protesting at her door, she silently sobbed herself into a light sleep.  
  
Harry threw himself down on the couch in front of the fireplace, whose fire hadn't been rekindled yet. He was mad at himself for not telling her how he felt years ago when he first felt it. He felt so angry that he actually wanted to hit himself. But saving the pain for someone else seemed like a better idea. Draco Malfoy was deemed the perfect suspect. But before Harry wanted to punch his lights out, he wanted to find out what he meant by last summer. Obviously something dreadful happened if Brianna was too upset to talk about it. There was never a thing she couldn't talk to Harry about. Like she said, they were best friends, right? If only Hagrid were here. He could tell Harry what had happened last summer when he went back to the Dursley's and left the wizarding world. Something had occurred between Brianna and Draco and Harry wasn't too sure he really wanted to find out. 


End file.
